Supara
Supara, was a rogue Toa, former leader of Ecnailla, member of the Sons of Teridax. Story "No one needs actual powers; you can have the power to move mountains or destroy universes, but a good shot to the head can take down the mightiest warriors." -Supara to Zeon on why he rarely uses powers. Toa Life Supara was once a Toa of Magnetism on an unnamed Toa team. However, he felt that the life of a Toa was not for him, and he left his team, causing him to become a fugitive. He threw out his Kanohi and replaced it with a powerless mask. He realized he had a knack for inventing, and he began to take small jobs as an inventor in different parts of Metru-Nui. But he knew that his talent was far better than he was given credit, and he started his own corporation called Ecnailla, an inventing corporation that quickly became a front for a bounty hunter service. Creator of the Imperfects At some point, Supara discovered a mask that looked simply like a dark gray Kanohi Hau. When he put on the mask and activated it, he realized that the mask drew in souls of the deceased from around him. At first he didn't understand, but then one of the souls possessed an android that Supara was building and gave it life. He didn't know it, but this was the Kanohi Krakhann-Essex, a mask that allowed him to draw in souls from around him and then, with enough concentration, create bodies for them out of random scraps of armor that is lying around. Because of this, the undead warriors armor is a mismatched patchwork of colors and powers; however, the soldiers did not lose their intelligence and were quite cunning. Supara named these beings "Imperfects", and he began to make an army out of them. Toa Zeon Because of increased activities with the Brotherhood of Makuta, Ecnailla came to be investigated by Toa Zeon and his men. When they discovered Ecnailla's crimminal activities and the army of Imperfects Supara was building, Zeon intervened to try and destroy them. Supara, however, showed that he was much stronger than he appeared and used an arsenal of weapons and his long-dormant magnetic powers to combat the Son of Mata-Nui. In the end, the battle tore down the Ecnailla HQ and destroyed the army of Imperfects. Supara escaped and went into hiding, and in the explosion the Kanohi Krakhann-Essex was stolen by Vezon. Supara decided to join the Army of Teridax. He was given the Kraahkan-Essex to build an army for the Lord of Darkness. During the war between Teridax and Zeon, he sat off to the side using the mask to continually bring the Imperfects back to life. But Nuparu convinced him that he was working for the wrong people and got him to drop the cursed mask and leave. Redemption After ten years of hiding, Supara once again met up with the Sons of Mata-Nui to save them from a group of Super Imperfects that had gone rogue. After saving their lives, Zeon noticed a change in his demeanor, in the way he fought, and how he was less reluctant to use his magnetism powers than he was before. He offered Supara an honorary place on the Sons of Mata-Nui with him. Supara declined, stating that relations were still too strained between them for them to be friends. He later returned, however, when he realized just how far his life had fallen. Zeon accepted, and the two became fast friends, realizing that they had a lot more in common than they had once believed. He worked alongside the Sons of Mata-Nui for one year before the Imperfect Dragon incident. Death and Rebirth A few years before Supara joined the Sons of Mata-Nui, he developed his most powerful creation yet: a supremely powerful, highly intelligent, fire-breathing Imperfect Dragon. The dragon had proven to be too powerful to control, however, so he imprisoned it on the island of Destral with the approval of Makuta Krika. However, the dragon broke free, and imediately went after its creator and jailer to get revenge. After a heated battle with the Sons of Mata-Nui, the dragon landed a powerful blow to Supara, effectively killing him. Before his death, Supara told Zeon how happy he had been to be his friend and to have been given a second chance in life. Fueled by the loss of his friend, Zeon unleashed his rage, using the power of the Kanohi Suletu to launch a flurry of mind-melting thoughts at the Imperfect Dragon, turning its brain into mush, taking its life. When Lord Stronius came to Earth, Vezon gave him the Kanohi Krakhann-Essex, with which he raised an army of Imperfects. One Imperfect, however, displayed uncanny fighting skill and seemed to favor a laser rifle and a wrist blade over the weapons he was originally given. It was Vezon who realized that the Imperfect had in fact inherited the soul of Supara and was slowly remembering his past. Vezon and the Doctor fashioned a new body for Supara that far more closely resembled his old one. Stronius then used his mind control to brainwash Supara so he would obey him, and he also gave him 10% of Teridax's power, making him the fifth Son of Teridax. When Zeon saw what he had become he was horrified, but Supara ignored him, his true self buried under the cloud of darkness in his mind. The War of Dimensions Supara continued to blindly follow Stronius's orders, though his true spirit and will occasionally shone through, showing that the old Supara still existed, he was just buried under Stronius's mind control. In the final battle, he stayed with Stronius to fight Zeon. Zeon tried valliantly to break Stronius's mind control, in the end shattering it by reminding him of his honorable death. His true self finally showing through, Supara prepared to fight Stronius alongside Zeon, but he never got the chance: Stronius quickly beheaded Supara to gain the last 10% of his powerback to reach full 100%. After the war ended, Zeon had a statue of Supara erected in the Hall of Heroes, dedicating it to a hero who's spirit would live on forever. Powers and Tools Powers Supara wielded few actual powers. He possessed the power of magnetism from when he was a former Toa. He possessed extreme strength and agility. Tools Supara wielded several powerful weapons. He had a wrist-sword that he used in deadly accuracy. He also had a laser rifle and he could hit a mosquito from twenty yards away. He at one point wore the Kanohi Krakhann-Essex, one of two variations on the Kanohi Essex that can be used to create Imperfects at will. His current mask is powerless though its structure is based off the Kanohi Elda. Personality and Traits Supara was originally greedy and ambitious, wanting nothing but power and fame for himself. However, after his redemption, it was shown that he was really compassionate and caring, sacrificing his life for Zeon when the Imperfect Dragon attacked. He rarely used his power over magnetism because it went against his principal that "No one needs actual powers; you can have the power to move mountains or destroy universes, and yet a good shot to the head can bring down the mightiest warriors." Category:Former Toa Category:Toa Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Imperfect